Electrochromic rearview mirrors have long been incorporated into vehicles for providing automatic control of glare to a vehicle operator. EC rearview mirrors are often times mounted both inside and outside the vehicle or only on the inside. Some of the patents that describe electrochromic devices usable for mirrors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,701; 4,712,879; 4,902,108; 5,140,455; 5,724,187; 6,111,684; 6,166,848; 6,853,472 and published patent application 2004/0233537.
Commercially available mirror assemblies comprise of an EC cell enclosed in a casing along with attachment mechanism to the vehicle, powering electronics and other electrical and electronic features. These mirror assemblies may comprise of materials which are harmful to the environment. In one aspect this invention describes novel combination of materials to reduce environmental degradation and safety, particularly for those who are involved when these systems are being made, removed, recycled or disposed at the end of their life cycle.
Most EC mirrors for vehicles in the market use a construction as shown in FIG. 1a. This prior art is shown schematically as a device cross-section, where an EC mirror is constructed using two substrates 10 and 20. 21 is a transparent conductor and 11 is a layer or a layer stack which is both electrical conductor and a reflector. This is assembled into a cavity using a perimeter adhesive 15 where the cavity thickness is determined by spacers in the adhesive and/or sprinkled throughout the cavity (not shown). The interior of the cavity has an electrochromic medium 23 which may comprise of one or more layers. For electrical connections busbar clips are attached to both substrates as 17 and 18 which are then connected to powering wires 13 and 14 respectively. The busbar clips in commercial mirrors are generally made of copper-beryllium alloy as described earlier; however, beryllium free busbars are preferred for environmental reasons. The electrical connections and the adhesive line is concealed from the user by an opaque bezel 16, generally made out of a colored plastic material (usually polypropylene, polyurethane or acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene terpolymer).
FIG. 1a, shows a third surface mirror. The surfaces on the substrate are counted from the side the mirror is viewed, where the first surface is outside surface of the first substrate, the second surface is the inner surface of the second substrate, the third surface is the inner surface of the second surface and the fourth surface is the outside surface of the second substrate. The third surface reflective layer may comprise of several coats of materials both transparent conductors and reflective layers. More on this is discussed in several US patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,701, 5,724,187, 5,818,625 and published US patent application 2004/0233537. When the reflector is on the third surface then the mirrors are called third surface mirrors, and when the reflector is on the fourth surface then they are called fourth surface mirrors. As shown in FIG. 1a, the mirror cell is assembled using two substrates (20 and 10) coated with conductive coatings (21 and 11 respectively), and these are bonded using a perimeter sealant 15. During their manufacture a small hole is left in the sealant through which the electrolyte 23 is introduced in the chamber formed by the two substrates. Typically the perimeter sealant has spacer beads which result in a controlled chamber thickness. After filling the chamber (also called cavity) the hole is generally sealed with a UV curing sealant (also called plug sealant), Clips 17 and 18 are generally used to connect the conductive coatings on the substrates using wires 13 and 14 to the rest of the electronics. This mirror is enclosed in a case and 16 shows the front bezel of the case (one may also make without bezels as discussed in US patent application 2008/0074724). In the mirror housing (behind the mirror one has electronics) to power the mirror and provide any other features. FIG. 1b shows the schematics on a simplest EC mirror assembly. The EC mirror is powered and controlled by a controller which may be in the same housing as the mirror (which is generally the case) or external to it. The controller may have integrated chips which preferably should not use any components utilizing beryllium or beryllium oxide. The controller is supplied by power from the car power system or one may use a secondary (rechargeable) or a primary battery. It also receives two light intensity signals, one for glare level (typically a light transducer or sensor facing towards the rear of the car) and the other for ambient light (which is typically facing towards the front of the car), so that it can compare and decide if the glare is being caused at night by a vehicle trailing the car with the system. The controller may have other inputs such as if the car is in reverse gear or not (so that the EC mirror darkening may be disabled automatically when reversing), inputs for other added features such as for temperature, cameras for video displays, micro-phone and speaker for phone system, and may have added features such as compass, rain sensor, garage door openers, headlight control amongst many others. Many of these features are described in several patents and patent applications. Some of these are US patent application 2007/0,285,789; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,878.
Most commercial EC automotive mirrors use liquid or solid electrolytes, which when disposed have the potential to contaminate. To minimize disposal volume, it is preferred to reduce the quantity of electrolyte in these mirrors. The electrolytes typically comprise of electrochromic dyes, UV stabilizers, electrolytic salts, monomers, initiators, and polymers.
Commercial EC mirrors use glass coated with transparent conductors. These conductive coatings are usually indium tin oxide. Indium is an expensive material and is getting scarce due to its increased use in solar cells and displays. Other Conductors such as cheaper fluorine doped tin oxide are also used. However, for commercial mirror products fluorine tin oxide based conductors are not used when the substrate is thinner than about 2.3 mm. This invention also discloses use of tin oxide based conductors on thinner substrates to reduce weight to promote environment friendly cars (increased gas mileage) while also reducing cost. In another variation a standard 2.2 to 2.4 mm thick substrate with fluorine based tin oxide conductor may be combined with a thinner back element to fabricate a third surface EC mirror.